xavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Cassedy King, Deadeye
Backstory Troubled Youth The Verdant Slum of Emerald City always had a reputation as a hotbed for gangs and criminals, but it was also home to many of the city’s forgotten. The poor and downtrodden, families unable to afford anything better. Honest people that luck and good fortune had never quite smiled upon, no matter how hard they tried. It was into this life that Cassedy King was born. Her parents, Ernest and Jamilla King, both worked in a plant not far outside of the neighborhood. Jamilla died while Cassedy and her older brother, Damon, were still quite young. Left to raise two children by himself, Ernest took on double shifts and holidays, leaving precious little time for the pair. The toil of such a life eventually took its toll; at the relatively young age of 56 he fell ill and a few days later passed away. Damon, now 22, was left to fend for himself and his then 16 year old sister. Life carried on, and Cassedy, who disapproved of her brother’s increasing involvement in criminal activity, departed for the military as soon as she was able. A difficult past made for a difficult future, however, and through six years of service she showed great physical aptitude that was constantly hampered by disciplinary issues. When her contract ended Cassedy decided to return to Emerald City, determined to reunite with her brother and scrape together some kind of living. Grief and Conviction Reunite they did, but Damon had only strayed much further down the path he had started on when Cassedy left. A mysterious explosion had left a power vacuum among the top gangs in the Verdant Slum, and Damon was among those fighting to get a larger piece of the pie. A particularly violent firefight between Damon’s gang and a rival group erupted one evening while Cassedy was visiting, attempting in vain to pull her brother from the lifestyle. By the time authorities arrived, most of the damage was done; Damon lay dead, as did several others, and in a fit of rage Cassedy had taken up his gun, intent on taking down the man who had killed him. In her rush, she failed to notice the officer screaming for her to drop her weapon; Cassedy was stopped mid-stride, brought down by a hail of bullets. It was this trauma, however, that awakened her latent mutation. By the time the police had cleared the area and EMTs were permitted inside, Cassedy was gone. A New Life The violence continued around her, with the lives of innocents constantly caught in the middle. Unwilling to and uninterested in risking their own lives, authorities remained on the outskirts, containing the violence with no intent of protecting those trapped inside the slums. As she began to grasp her new abilities, Cassedy decided to do something about it. It wasn’t long before word of a vigilante began to spread, leaving the bodies of bangers and cops alike in her wake, bringing down anyone who set foot within the Green and Garden neighborhood that threatened the wellbeing of those who lived there. The few journalists who covered the story referred to her as Deadeye, and while by far and large the story drew little interest, there were those who came to try to find, and kill, this new mutant threat. The closest anyone ever came was a recently retired M-Tac Agent, who managed to discover the fact that mercury had a potent reaction with a sample of Deadeye’s blood. Though he nearly killed her and succeeded in taking out one of her eyes, Deadeye was eventually able to turn the tide of the fight and bring the Agent down. Unfortunately, he had managed to file a report with her identity. Law enforcement, however, has so far been perfectly satisfied to allow Cassedy King, AKA Deadeye, to continue to operate within the Verdant Slum. Going after her, after all, would mean they had to go in, and that was still more effort and attention than they wanted to give the place. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Healing Factor *Superhuman Strength *Master Marksman *Master Hand to Hand Combatant Weaknesses *Mercury *Other Applicable Human Weaknesses *Untrusting Category:Characters